Studies will be continued in the following areas: a) improvement of eye band storage methods, including study of various storage media for isolated corneas, physiologic and morphologic evaluation of stored corneas and use of biochemical analysis of the storage medium to evaluate the viability of a stored cornea. b) development of an in vivo perfusion system which will allow investigation of neuronal and vascular input in the maintenance of normal corneal properties. c) development of the endothelial tissue culture system to study further not only the synthetic activities of the endothelium but to adapt this system to the study of the "pure endothelium" as a transporting cell layer. d) reinvestigation of the effects of Ca ions-depletion, addition of cytochalasin-B and other environmental modifications on the fine structure and function of the endothelium using the tissue culture system.